


Jersey?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what New Jersey looks like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_words "[One Image](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/16797.html)" on 1/30/13

“Does it remind you of home?”

Danny stood in front of the photography studio looking in the window at a deserted urban bench. “No.” He answered casually. “It reminds you of Jersey?”

“I’ve only been to the airport.” Steve looked at the reflection watching their suspect across the street. “It seems to represent; the bench, asphalt, kind of desolate. Kind of sad.”

“New Jersey is the Garden State, my friend. You need to change your mental picture.”

“What does this say to you?”

“Film Noir. Trench coat, 3-piece suit, … cigarette. Gorgeous dame who could kill you.”

Steve nodded. “Jersey.”


End file.
